1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health promotion system using a wireless jump rope apparatus, and more particularly, to a health promotion system using a wireless and ropeless jump rope, which is capable of counting the number of jumps a user of the wireless and ropeless jump rope makes, by using the output of a rotation sensing sensor positioned at handles and the output of a jump sensing sensor positioned at a mat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a jump rope consists of a long rope extruded to be long using a flexible synthetic resin material and a pair of handles positioned at both ends of the rope. A user holding the handles by the hands rotates the rope over the body and simultaneously jumps over the rotating rope to pass before it touches the ground.
Since jumping rope is an exercise evenly using the whole body including the arms rotating the rope and the legs used upon jumping, ten (10) minutes of jumping rope obtains a sufficient exercise effect. Therefore, jumping rope is a popular exercise that men and women of all ages can easily enjoy.
Further, the characteristic of the exercise of jumping with the rope is a vertical exercise that the user jumps using the front parts of the feet. Since an intensive stimulus is applied to the ankles, calves, knees and waist, etc. whenever the user jumps for jumping rope, it is effective in strengthening the function of each part of the body. Since this stimulus has an effect on bone growing cells, it is known as stimulating the growth of an adolescent.
The exercise of jumping with the rope has merit that if a simple exercise device is available, a user can easily enjoy anytime. However, since a spacious space is needed to jump using a long rope, when the user jumps rope indoors, this may result in any damage to surrounding items or people. Moreover, when the user jumps rope, the rope touches the floor and therefore an impact noise occurs.
At present, the exercise of jumping the rope is periodically conducted in schools for the students' health. In this case, since one teacher administers the number of jumps each of many students makes by using a rope, the time of the jumping rope exercise of each student and the weight of each student, the learning of jumping rope or the weight control is not efficiently performed.
Furthermore, since the exercise of jumping the rope needs a large space, it is conducted in the playground of a school when the school has no indoor auditorium hall or indoor gym. However, when the exercise of jumping the rope is conducted in the playground, it is not good to students who are easily exposed to severe dust. Even though the exercise of jumping the rope is conducted in the school playground which is equipped with artificial turf or natural lawn, it is not easy to do the exercise of jumping the rope all year because of the weather conditions, such as snow or rain, and the environmental pollution problems, such as fine dust/yellow dust/toxic gas.